Rock the Boat (Or In This Case The Ferris Wheel Seat)
by RubyFiamma
Summary: [8059] [Prompt Fic] Gokudera fixes to kill Yamamoto the minute he starts rocking the car but Yamamoto's got his own solution to Gokudera's irrational fear of heights.


_anonymous asked:_

_8059 with the Ferris wheel rocking :)_

_**Based on the prompt : **  
><em>

important otp thing to consider: who rocks the ferris wheel seat

- even more important: which one is terrified and crying and clinging to the other to try and get them to stop

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : <strong>Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato

**Rating : **M

**Warnings : **Prompt Fic, Fluff, Sexual Suggestions, Mild Sexual Content, Kissing, Established Relationship, Awkward Dates, Tumblr Prompt, Non Recommended Use of Dying Will Flames (maybe)

**Word Count : **1586

**Notes : **Sorta fluffy, kinda got a little carried away there. And, I hope that Gokudera's freak out seems believable? I have an irrational fear of falling, so I tried to incorporate that here. Also, sorry about the really lame title. I couldn't think of one.

x

**Rock the Boat [Or In This Case The Ferris Wheel Seat]**

**- Calm Yourself**

* * *

><p>Gokudera's already re-thinking getting on the Ferris wheel with the baseball idiot when they first step into the compartment and it dips under their weight. It makes his heart flutter and his stomach clench in tight knots but he ignores it because somewhere deep in his rational mind is the <em>irrational <em>want to see the idiot happy.

He _knows _this was a bad idea when they get to the top of the Ferris wheel and the ride comes to a sudden halt. Gokudera looks around nervously and then glances over at Yamamoto, who's peering over the safety bar down below.

"Huh. That's strange," Yamamoto mutters and Gokudera's heart starts to beat a little faster.

"W-why," he stutters, "don't they usually pause… at the top?"

Yamamoto looks over at him and his mouth quirks along with his shoulder. "Dunno, but the guy that manages the ride is flagging over that dude from that ride — there, see?"

Gokudera follows the direction of Yamamoto's pointed finger and sure enough, he sees the ride attendant flailing his arms to catch the attention of a nearby fair hand and he can feel the dread work it's way through his insides.

" I hate you," Gokudera hisses when he leans back. He wants to close his eyes so he doesn't have to see the height but at the same time he doesn't want to take his eyes off the scene below for fear of missing some crucial moment that might determine his future as a right hand man.

Yamamoto's laughter echoes off the hollow metal car and is swept away by the wind that then rocks the seat they're in.

Instinctively, Gokudera scrabbles for a secure source to keep himself from falling to the hard and bone shattering objects below and winds up grabbing hold of Yamamoto's shirt. He doesn't think about the flaws in his decision until _after _Yamamoto grabs him and holds him close.

"Haha, just relax Gokudera! I'm sure things happen like this all the time. We're safe, okay?"

"Get _off _me," Gokudera growls, pushing Yamamoto to arms length, which is as far as he can distance himself from the idiot. "Things like this one _don't _happen all the time. I should have never listened to you and gotten on this stupid ride."

Yamamoto reaches over and squeezes his thigh in what Gokudera's supposed to believe is reassuringly, but it just makes him angrier that he allowed Yamamoto to talk him into something this stupid. "It's okay, Gokudera. Really, just relax. Okay?"

Gokudera chances a glance at Yamamoto's face, because he seeks the honesty in them. It may sound ridiculous and he certainly _feels _ridiculous, but he truthfully say that he's scared. Yamamoto's eyes are clear and his expression is soft. It helps him relax and he finds his eyes drifting down to the curve of Yamamoto's mouth. He doesn't think, he just _does _and he grips the back of Yamamoto's neck to pull him closer and presses his lips against the other teen's. Yamamoto sighs into the kiss and maybe he was nervous too, because his shoulders drop in relaxation and he leans into the kiss surreptitiously.

Gokudera can feel warmth flourish from the spot where Yamamoto's hand rests on his leg, and when he glides it up Gokudera's thigh, the heat emitting from Yamamoto's hand follows. He pulls Yamamoto in closer, opens his mouth to lash his tongue across the seam of Yamamoto's mouth and _almost _moans when Yamamoto's tongue makes contact with his own. He can taste the sharp sweetness of cotton candy and remnants of buttery popcorn Yamamoto had before they got on to the ride, and Gokudera can't say he dislikes the saccharine and salty flavour, but then again he's never disliked the way the other boy tastes.

Yamamoto's hand is on his hip now and the other skirts across his chest and makes it's way into his hair; his fingers brushing and curling at the nape of his neck and Gokudera can't help but moan just a little. He feels calmer and at ease like they're making out at home on his sofa and they're about to get to the good part. He's hot all over and wants to take his clothes off; he wants Yamamoto to touch him more, he wants to touch _Yamamoto_ more; he wants to just _melt _into Yamamoto's blazing heat.

The level of comfort he's feeling right now comes with a different twinge of heat from his gut and he wants nothing more than to just straddle Yamamoto right here in the car — but that would make it tip and oh dear god, then everyone would see — what if someone sees them now, two guys making out in a Ferris wheel seat — his reputation as a bad ass mafioso would be ruined and he'd probably fall out of the car to his death and that's okay because at that point he'd be so embarrassed, he'd _want _to die and — why the fuck is he suddenly so _calm _about this when his thoughts are racing faster than NASCAR entries in the Daytona 500 and this situation is anything _but _tranquil and —

Gokudera rips himself away from the kiss at an alarming speed and smacks his hand over his mouth. "Oh my God. Are you using your fucking _flame _on me, you bastard?"

Yamamoto blinks at him a few times and from the looks of it, still trying to process what's just happened because Gokudera can tell that the other boy was as into the impromptu make out session as much as he was and he can't understand why Gokudera's freaking out all of a sudden.

But then — then that _sly__ fucking_ _bastard _grins — _grins_— so wide that the corners of his eyes crinkle and all Gokudera can see is teeth.

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Oh you fucker!" Gokudera growls and lunges forward, causing the car to dip and rock more so than before. Gokudera's heart makes a giant leap into his throat (it may have even left his body) and his stomach heaves and he just about jumps into Yamamoto's lap. He can't breathe, he knows hrs hyperventilating and in between gasps for air he's chanting some sort of prayer to whatever gods that are listening to _please __let __me __live__, __take __the __baseball __idiot's __life __instead__._

The Ferris wheel suddenly jerks back to life with a loud screech of grinding metal and gears and it sways the seat again and Gokudera's near tears because he can't see what's going on below and all he's doing is whimpering and hissing like a frightened cat about to be drenched in bath water. "Get me the fuck off. I wanna get off, I wanna get off. I hate this ride, I hate you, I hate the fair. I wanna go home."

Yamamoto's hand rests firmly on the middle of his back and Gokudera feels him kiss the side of his forehead. The heat is back, migrating up his spine but this time Gokudera's nerves are too shot for Yamamoto's flame to succeed in calming him down.

"I hate you so much."

"It's okay, we're moving again. We'll be off in no time."

He's right, the Ferris wheel has started moving again and it's less than a minute before their car reaches the bottom and the safety bar unlocks. By then, Gokudera has managed to reclaim some of his sanity (and dignity, too) and he scurries out of the car faster than Yamamoto can tell him to wait. He nearly trips down the three steps off the platform and his legs wobble once his feet hit solid ground. He has half a mind to kiss the pavement but decides to save what's left of his pride and does it mentally instead. Yamamoto's behind him with a hand on his shoulder and Gokudera knocks it off angrily.

"You and your stupid fucking ideas, baseball freak. Let's go home," he grumbles as they exit through the guardrail encircling the ride.

"Aw, Gokudera… don't let one ride ruin the fun. You were having fun before, weren't you?"

Gokudera feels his body twitch and heat flare across his cheeks. He pulls Yamamoto into a darkened alleyway and shoves him against the wall. Yamamoto's eyes widen, unsure of Gokudera's sudden switch and motive but then Gokudera leans in close and nudges his knee in between Yamamoto's legs. He grinds it against Yamamoto's groin and smirks.

"I'm still a little pissed off and might need to _calm _down, so let's. Go. Home." He speaks slowly but gruffly and can't believe the sound of his own voice when it resonates through his ears.

Yamamoto blinks at him and Gokudera's getting ready to just leave the hopeless idiot at the carnival without a clue until a smirk that mirrors Gokudera's own stretches across his face.

"You're right," Yamamoto says lowly and Gokudera sees the spark of blue out of the corner of his eye and then Yamamoto's hand is cupping his ass. "You do need to calm down."

Gokudera doesn't stifle the moan that slips out when Yamamoto presses into him and starts to nip at his neck, nor does he stop to think about the people that pass by the alley when he starts rocking against Yamamoto.

Needless to say, they never make it out of the alleyway and Gokudera doesn't _exactly_ calm down. Not at first, anyway.


End file.
